fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
New Mario Bros.
New Mario Bros. is a game for the Nintendo DS by Omegaverse Corp. It is similar to the original Mario Bros, and it is similar to New Super Mario Bros. Story Mario got a call from Princess Peach saying something about cake. So Mario went to the castle, and saw Princess Peach be kidnapped by Evil Donkey Kong. (Notice that Evil Donkey Kong is the bad Donkey Kong from the original Donkey Kong series, you know the one who kidnapped Pauline?) Mario chased after Donkey Kong, who took Mario into the sewers... now Mario must get rid of the sewer monsters to get to Donkey Kong! Levels and Bosses Each round is placed into a Sewer, and the several sewers have different names and enemies. However, these levels are longer than the original Mario Bros. Some of them are even as long as a New Super Mario Bros. level, and these have power-ups, world maps, Yoshi, and more! Mushroom Kingdom Sewer *Round 1-1 *Round 1-2 *Round 1-3 *Bonus Round 1 *Round 1-4 *Mushroom Kingdom Sewer Boss: Gunk Goomba Sand Sewers *Round 2-1 *Round 2-2 *Haunted Sewers *Round 2-3 *Round 2-4 *Bonus Round 2 *Round 2-5 *Sand Sewers Boss: Fire Pokey Doki Doki Pipes *Round 3-1 *Round 3-2 *Round 3-3 *Space Sewers *Round 3-4 *Bonus Round 3 *Doki Doki Pipes Boss: Wart Classic Sewers *Round 4-1 *Round 4-2 *Round 4-3 *Round 4-4 *Ice Sewers *Bonus Round 4 *Classic Sewers Boss: 8-Bit Mario Darkland Sewers *Round 5-1 *Round 5-2 *Round 5-3 *Bonus Round 5 *Round 5-4 *Lava Sewers *Round 5-5 *Round 5-6 *Darkland Sewers Boss: Bowser Brooklyn Sewers *Round 6-1 *Round 6-2 *Round 6-3 *Round 6-4 *Bonus Round 6 *Brooklyn Sewers Mini-Boss: Big Spiny *Round 6-5 *Round 6-6 *Round 6-7 *Round 6-8 *DK's Sewers *Brooklyn Sewers Boss: Evil Donkey Kong World Special *Bonus Round 7 *Bonus Sewers *World Special Boss: The Koopalings Items *? Block **Super Mushroom **Coin **1-Up Mushroom *! Block **Fire Flower **Ice Flower **Plasma Flower *# Block **Penguin Suit **Tanooki Suit **Minotaur Suit **Phoenix Suit *& Block **Mini Mushroom **Poison Mushroom **Mega Mushroom *% Block **Yoshi **Birdo Boss Strategies Gunk Goomba Hit it from the platform below 5 times. Fire Pokey Hit it from the bottom of the platform to make it cool down. Go kick it. Repeat 5 more times. Wart Hit the bubbles he spews from the bottom of the platform to get them to bounce toward Wart 4 times. 8-Bit Mario Hit him with 20 fire balls, or jump on him 5 times. Bowser Run under him when he jumps and hit the button 3 times. Big Spiny Do what you would do to a normal spiny 2 times. Evil Donkey Kong Jump on him 20 times or hit him with fire balls 40 times. Then he throws a giant barrel. Just hit it once with any attack to get it to explode and Evil Donkey Kong explodes with it. The Koopalings They use there same strategies from Super Mario Bros. 3, but you fight them all at the same time! Category:Fan Games Category:Nintendo DS Games Category:Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Platforming Games Category:Mario Games